Jismal
Jismal is a Toa of Psionics, and formerly a member of a Toa Hagah team assigned to Xerxez. History Early Life Like all Ce-Matoran, Jismal was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction and functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. She eventually settle on Versuva, serving Sumina during his days in the Council of Eight. When he stepped down, however, the two went separate ways after he became obsessed with some old legend. When rumors of Alxor's conquest reached her ears, she quickly fled the island. When the Xevthian Empire fell, she returned to Versuva and attempted to enter the Great Academy. She was unable to meet their expectations, and decided to head to Metru Nui instead. Before leaving, she befriended a Mersion by the name of "Midekos". She became a teacher at the City of Legends for a short period of time before moving to another island. It was at that point that she went on a bit of a "soul-search". When the Matoran Civil War occurred, she attempted to quell the fighting, though she failed. She became a Toa when it ended, possibly chosen by Jovan. She returned to Versuva and took work at Psikhushke's Sanctuary For The Troubled, a Psychiatric hospital designed to heal the emotionally disturbed and clinically insane. She worked alongside Midekos again, though she was known to have a dislike toward Psikushke himself. Her dislike turned to outright rage when she and her partner caught the Mersion torturing and murdering inmates and staff alike. She acted as a witness at his trial, of which resulted in his exile. Several thousand years later, she was hand-picked by Makuta Xerxez to serve in his Toa Hagah squadron. They would work with Makuta Krika on occasion, as he and their employer were involved in a number of collaborations together. Jismal spent more time with him than with her employer, aiding him on various errands on behalf of her master. When he was killed in an accident, she and her team were reassigned to another Makuta. This one too was a collaborator of Xerxez, and was primarily stationed on a couple of islands to the south. One of these was Unoyr, which housed an old laboratory and remnants of an unknown project. Teridax's own Toa Hagah rebelled years later, and her employer was ordered to kill them. Rather than do so directly, he disbanded the Team and sent them on pilgrimages back to their previous teams. Those had none, such as Jismal, were simply sent home via boat. Her vessel was ambushed by a Dark Hunter ship. One by the alias of "Tide" dragged her underwater and tried to drown her. Makuta Krika, once again defying the Brotherhood behind their back, rescued her from his clutches and brought her to Versuva. After recovering, she rebuilt herself and began wandering the Matoran Universe, posing as a Yelnir. During her travels, she came across Yagvi and Lanous, forming a ragtag trio of sorts. Project Onu Around a few years before the Toa Mata arrived on Mata Nui, Jismal caught wind of a secret project going on within the Brotherhood. She snuck back into the island of Unoyr and learned that Tridax and the local Makuta had been conducting experiments on a foreign species. She reported this to her collages, who were just as surprised as her. A year later, she would send Yagvi to sabotage the operation, watching over him through telepathy. She was unable to prevent his capture and eventual death, and was forced to flee from the island. Before she could do so, however, she was confronted by an unknown Makuta who teleported her off of the island and back into her base. She recognized him as Krika, and got into a brief argument recounting how he allowed her team to die during her rescue. Krika offered her an alternative idea for her: Influence the aliens into staging a riot. When she asked his reason, her said that it would be better for them to run in the wild then to serve a madman. Krika teleported away before he would elaborate further, leaving her to formulate the plan by herself. Lanous confronted her after the meeting, having over heard everything, making his concern for her safety known. She assured him that she would be fine, and set back out. Over the course of another year, she would gather Intel on the fortress and implant the information into the minds of key H-Subjects, These prisoners would eventually stage an uprising using her information, as suggested by Krika. She bore witness to the events at Unoyr, and managed to save the life of one from Ghjis. She bore witness to the Makuta's storm, which whipped out most of the escapees. She returned to her hideout and left the wounded alien with Lanous. She contacted two ferrymen, Kenod and Tiruhk, and asked for their assistance in the matter. Both agreed, and went to Versuva with her. When she reunited with Midekos, she led him back to base, where he restored the being to health. She would later go on to found the Ag-Kraahkan, or "Silver Shadows" in Matoran. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In the Toa Empire Universe, Jismal sided with Tuyet when she called for aggressive enforcement. She was assigned to guarding Untwi and Nebaq, two Nu-Matoran. However, she became suspicious of Tuyet's story about what occurred at Metru Nui. She probed the tyrant's mind while she was asleep, and learned of the twisted truth. She probed the minds of other Toa as well, and found they were little more than corrupt barbarians. Many of them were even considering overthrowing Tuyet and claiming her power for themselves. The Toa of Water had unwittingly doomed the entire Matoran Universe, and if she were to die, then her whole world would die with her. The empire was a ticking time-bomb. She planted the information into Ahpolki's mind, and broke him and her Matoran out. However, she was captured and killed by a fellow Toa, who had his eye on Tuyet's throne and desired the Nui Stone for himself. Ability and Traits Personality .]] Not much is known about her personality in the present, though one can look into her past and find traces of her development. During her days as a Matoran, she had some interest Astronomy (a trait she may have picked up from her former employer). She strove to pass knowledge down to others, but her self-esteem may have been damaged after she dropped out of the Great Academy. This may have also factored into her short career as a Teacher in Metru-Nui. Fast-forward into the present, and she's become a capable leader. She made it her mission to end Project ONU when she discovered it, vowing to free the people Tridax's group abducted. She seems to be an equally capable spy, as she was able to gather intelligence on Unoyr and stage the breakout without the Makuta discovering her. During her time training the foreigners she rescued, she was said to be a fierce mentor, constantly putting her apprentices through rigorous trails. And while her days as a Toa Hagah may have hardened her heart, she also displayed a sort of motherly side towards her trainees. Powers As a Toa of Psionics, she could project mental blasts, telepathy, use limited mind-control, use telekinesis, mask her presence from other beings, and form a Protodermis seal with five other Toa of different Elements. She can also perform a Nova Blast of Psionic energy, though she has never resorted to it due to the destructive potential. Mask and Tools Is is unknown what Kanohi and Tools she bore as a Matoran. What Kanohi she bore as a Toa is also unknown (it was carved in the shape of a noble Matatu, honoring Sumina), though she did carry a Staff and a Rhotuka Launching Shield with an unknown power. She discarded these after she defected, trading them in for a Rau (as a nod to her previous role as Teacher) and a spear, occasionally using a sword also. Known Forms As a resident of the Matoran Universe, Jismal's biology leans more towards the mechanical side. This allows her to rebuild herself into a number of different forms. It was a tactic that she used (along with her physic abilities) to evade the Brotherhood of Makuta following her Toa Team's desolation. Appearances *''You Don't Belong Here'' - First Appearance Trivia * Jismal's name is based on the name of an old friend of Ahpolki Inika. * She originally had an Inika build version of herself build around 2012, though the images were lost after he replaced his desktop PC with a laptop. * Her Toa Hagah profile picture depicts her wielding a sword and regular shield, instead of the weapons mentioned in the infobox. This is because the model originally wasn't intended to be her. ** Said model's design is also a retool of Ahpolki's current figure. * Her armor after her days as a Toa Hagah is designed by Windfall the wanderer. Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa of Psionics Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Characters Category:Toa Hagah Category:Psionics Category:Toa Category:Matoran